Saramidel
::"My name is Saramidel. Your world is about to be destroyed." An enigmatic voice speaking from a KayComm, Saramidel is most easily characterized by her vast repository of knowledge, tendency to panic in desperate situations while telling everyone else not to panic, and her unwillingness to divulge much about herself. She may claim it's professionalism that she talks little about herself, but she strikes more as someone with a deliberately constructed persona of mystery. KayComm-III The KayComm-III is a wondrous device that Saramidel uses to help the player characters, who find the KayComm-III at the start of Lunar Lapse and are consequently pushed into action. The KayComm-III has a battery life of 100%, which goes down by 10% of its maximum charge each day (plus any additional battery consumptions from other KayComm-III actions). To regain battery life, the KayComm-III must be left out in a source of light for eight consecutive hours and not be used for anything (except talking, if either party chooses to open communication) during that duration. When charged in this manner, the KayComm-III will recover 15% of its maximum battery life. However, Dramsibb days and nights are erratic and do not last for eight hours, requiring another more consistent source of light to charge the KayComm-III. There may be other means of charging the KayComm-III found later in the game. Through the KayComm-III, player characters can communicate with Saramidel regardless of how far away she is, and she can also give them some amount of help when able. Unless otherwise noted, asking for Saramidel's help on something is a free action and using the KayComm-III is a standard action, but Saramidel herself may require more time to actually give the help requested. *'Get Saramidel's help in a knowledge-related ability check. (1 Round)' :: Though Saramidel cannot always see through the KayComm-III, the audio function on the device is most often available barring technological troubles. Describing something you are relatively knowledgeable about (check result of 10-15) will give Saramidel an Advantage on her own knowledge check to see if she knows anything else. Something you are very knowledgeable about (check result of 16-20) lets Saramidel reroll one of her dice when she makes her check. Anything you are very well-versed in (check result of 21+) will double Saramidel's modifiers to the knowledge check in addition to the previous benefits. Having no knowledge of something and only describing what you see gives Saramidel no bonuses or advantage, but the visual function on the KayComm-III, if available and if the subject of the knowledge check is visual, will act as if you had a check result of 10 for the purposes of improving Saramidel's checks. Using the visual function costs 5% of the KayComm-III's battery life. *'Get Saramidel's help in a Charisma-related check. (Free action)' :: Saramidel is able to speak through the KayComm-III almost at will. If it makes sense for a scenario, she may be able to aid on various Charisma checks. However, bear in mind that the KayComm-III is technology far beyond almost everyone you will encounter, and as such, deferring to Saramidel for a Charisma check may require some Deception on your part to ensure your audience does not panic about the witchcraft technology you hold. Saramidel's help in a Charisma check may take longer than a free action in some situations, such as when being used as a distraction. *'Scan for threats. (Standard action, channeled)' :: The KayComm-III comes with various functions to scan for threats, hidden doors, or objects of note. Initiating the scan is a standard action for both Saramidel and the user of the KayComm-III, and it drains battery life by 5% for every round it is active. The KayComm-III is not guaranteed to find anything even if something is present, especially if it is well-hidden, but for every round the KayComm-III's scan is active after finding something, its information about what it finds improves. If the visual function is used in conjunction with the scan, it drains battery life by 10% each round it is active rather than 5%, but it increases the likelihood of getting accurate information and finding things when active. :: 1st Round: '''Presence or absence of things Saramidel considers noteworthy. :: '''2nd Round: '''The number of different noteworthy subjects discovered. :: '''3rd Round: The location of each noteworthy subject found. :: 4th Round: Specific hints, clues, or information of a noteworthy subject (chosen either by Saramidel or another character aware of what she's found). :: 5th Round+: Specific hints, clues, or information about another noteworthy subject for each additional round active past the fourth. Category:Mimorneo Characters Category:Mimorneo Non-Player Characters Category:Lunar Lapse